Through the Doors
by writtenread
Summary: AU where Annabeth gets out of Tartarus, but Percy has to stay behind.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan, and I am not him.**

**Please enjoy my story.**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's POV**

We slowly worked our way closer and closer to the Doors of Death. Bob walked ahead, with Small Bob on his shoulder. I hoped we could get there without being seen, but with a silver-haired Titan in a janitor's uniform leading the way, that wasn't going to happen.

I looked at Annabeth. She had a worried look on her face, and I knew she was thinking the same thing.

Annabeth looked up and saw me watching her. She gave me a faint smile. Even looking like a zombie, she was still beautiful.

"Hey, don't worry," she said. "We'll get out of here. It'll be all right."

"Of course. Everything will work out out if I'm with you," I told her. "You're my Wise Girl."

"Yeah, and you're Seaweed Brain." Annabeth did her best to playfully punch my arm. We both laughed. It was nice to smile down here.

But the smiles soon faded.

**Annabeth's POV**

I could always count on Percy to make me smile. And laughing was something very new to Tartarus. Which is why it ended soon.

We climbed over a hill, just to find the Doors of Death not far away. But in front of them were more monsters than I had ever seen. There was every type you could think of. And we were going to have to walk right through them.

"Well, let's get a move on," I said.

Percy looked at me startled. "That's the plan? We'll never make it. We don't have a chance." I knew he was right, but what other option was there?

"We just have to blend in," I said. "Stay next to Bob. He's big enough to hide us."

Percy shrugged, and we started down the hill. We got a couple strange looks from some monsters, but most didn't notice us. We were almost to the Doors when the Fates decided our luck was up. The Doors were right in front of us, but so were two Titans.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own any of these characters. They are all Rick Riordan's.**

**I am most certainly not him.**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV**

I'll sat it. Annabeth's plan was nuts. But her mother was Athena, so what could I say?

When we got to the Doors of Death, I realized what a disaster this plan really was. In front of us were two Titans. They were monitoring the groups going through the Doors.

**Annabeth's POV**

I've seen a lot of weird things, but his is one of the weirdest. Monsters were lined up like they were going to a concert.

The Titans were watching who went through the Doors.

"Red group! Red group! Last call for red ticket holders!" one called. A clump of _emposai_ came running up clutching red tickets. They entered the Doors, joining the others already inside. The Doors closed, and when they opened again, they were empty.

One of the Titans looked up and saw Bob. He grinned.

"Iapetus! How are you? We haven't seen you since you started working for that god, Hades," he boomed. The near-by monsters cringed at the sound.

"Yes, uhh... good to see you, too, umm..." "Koios," the Titan offered. "Right, right," Bob smiled. "So, uhh... why are you down here? Shouldn't you be up in the word, already?"

"I wish," Koios said. "Hey, how would you like to help out with the Doors here?"

_Come on, please say yes, please say yes. _I thought. _It'll help us get out._ As if he could hear my thoughts, Bob agreed.

**Percy's POV**

I couldn't believe it. We were going to get out! After everything, it was this easy to get out! But of course, it wasn't.

"Okay, but do you have someone to protect the Doors?"

"I'll find one. Monster," Bob told him. "Okay," Koios said, before the two Titans went through the Doors. Bob held the button for twelve minutes while Annabeth and I guarded.

When they opened again, I pushed Annabeth in and shut the Doors. Bob held the button down, and when they opened, she was gone. I sat down and put my heads in my hands. Hubris. Annabeth had told me it was my fatal flaw. She was right.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Percy!" I screamed. "No, Percy! No!"

I felt like I was going to collapse, but I held the Doors together. If I didn't I would die.

"Percy, I'll get you back," I whispered. "I promise Seaweed Brain. I promise."

I held the Doors together, tears rolling down my cheeks. We'd get him back. Me and the others. I'll see Percy again, and everything will be okay.


End file.
